Once a Week
by baldragnarok16
Summary: Rituals are strange things indeed, especially when they lead to love. SakuKiba


I originally posted this story in either October or November, I forget which, but I decided to reupload it. Reveiws are appreciated, and I must admit this is one of my favorite pairings involving Kiba. Scratch that, it's the only pairing I like with Kiba.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_**Once A Week**_

It's ironic really, the two of us together under this sakura tree in the radiant heat of the sun. If someone had asked me when I was in academy if I would ever be with him I would just laugh at them and say that it was ridiculous.

But here we are, under the sakura tree, sharing our first kiss. Or rather, my first kiss. I can't say the same for her though, I mean she pretty freaking hot; I'd be surprised if this was actually her first kiss.

"I love you," she whispers into my ear before she allows me to enter her lips and just like that our kiss turns into something more than just the two of us showing our affection. No, now the two of us are becoming closer in a way, through this kiss; I become a part of her while she becomes a part of me.

I mentally laugh as I think those words. Nobody's ever thought me as the poetic type; in fact, I know that most people consider me to be a brutish barbarian. That just shows how much they know about me.

Then as suddenly as it begun it had ended, both of us releasing the kiss to gasp for breath. And then a silence descends upon us; I don't know how these things happen, but they're annoying as hell. What the hell, I might as well say something.

"I…I love you too…Sakura," I whisper. Whoops, wrong to say, I guess, because she just started blushing madly. I could feel a small blush on my own cheeks, but, luckily its hidden.

Thank Kami that no one's around though; I would get hell from Naruto and Ino if they ever found this out. There's another twist, both of the obnoxious blonds fell in love and married each other within a year of realizing it. And now, now they have a kid. I think they named her Mei…or was it Mai? Well it started with the letter m.

"Thanks…for today I mean," Sakura said as she brushed her pink hair out of her face. Oh God how I wanted to stroke her hair. It just looks so beautiful and clean…I know, it's weird to think that about hair of all things, but, what can I say? I've never exactly been the most normal of people, so why should my turn-ons be normal?

"You mean taking you out to lunch? It was no problem," I responded, smiling. Of course, it actually was a problem because the restaurant that they had gone too was notorious for its incredibly fancy atmosphere, and incredibly high prices. I'm just glad that Sakura's a light eater or I'd be washing dishes or cleaning the floor or some demeaning labor like that.

"Not just that...I mean, that was great and really kind of you…but also because today's the anniversary," she stuttered. That's right; today's the anniversary of Sasuke's death. I completely forgot…but I guess that was what started this entire relationship anyway.

After the bastard was forcibly brought back by Naruto and Sakura, he was executed. It was plain as day that it broke both of them to bring back one of their closest friends only to have him executed. Naruto somehow managed to keep his composure during the funeral, but Sakura was a mess; she was sobbing so much I couldn't believe that she somehow managed to look beautiful, even in grief.

And then, well, I couldn't stand seeing her so sad, and I offered to take her out to dinner after the funeral. I remember seeing her hesitation in answering, but eventually she accepted. It had been awkward, but a nice kind of awkward, if that makes any sense at all. It was nice to just get away from all of the shit we have to deal with as ninja.

That was three months ago. Now, we go out for ether lunch or dinner every Sunday to just get away from it all. But it only started to get intimate over the past few weeks, and frankly, I'm scared.

Yes, I, Inuzuka Kiba am afraid of falling in love. Never would've guessed it, would you have? It's true though; ever since I was rejected by Hinata, for Chōji no less, I've been afraid that I would be hurt again.

"Like I said before, it was no problem at all," I wave off as I sit down again against the sakura tree as Akamaru lies down next to me and rests his head in my lap.

"Hey Kiba?" she asks as she sits onto the petal covered grass next to me.

"Yeah?" I answer as I close my eyes and take in the scent of her. Another one of my odd turn-ons, she smells so damn good.

"How about we go out next Saturday and Sunday?" she asked. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to me, close enough so that she was almost on top of me.

"Sure thing," I whispered into her ear. She blushed and then looked down before we started kissing again.

Hell, maybe I'll get my love this time...as long as Shino doesn't get in the way.

* * *

This was my first attempt at a somewhat WAFF story and I apologize if it's not up to the standard you all are used to.

After all, I can never write a story without a bit of angst.


End file.
